Two years Later
by whoishannah
Summary: Aria/Noel! Aria comes back from Iceland more beautiful than ever, and Noel falls for her. Hard. Harder than he fell for her back in 7th grade. read! the story is better than the summary! i promise  ;
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars at all, or any of the characters, etc. **

**This is my first story, so please don't be to harsh with reviews.. I absolutely LOVE Aria and Noel, and there aren't enough fanfics about them on here! Please review, nothing really mean though! I do appreciate constructive criticism. (:**

**By the way, this first chapter will be from 7****th**** grade summer, right before Aria moves to Iceland. The rest of the chapters will be from when she gets back. And she moves right after Ali disappears and comes back when she's a sophomore instead of a junior. **

**Also, this story won't really correspond with the events in Pretty Little Liars at all, it just has the characters. (:**

**Well, I feel like I've been writing for a super long time! So I'll just let you read now. (;**

Chapter 1

*7th grade summer*

For Noel Kahn, it was just like any other summer day at the Rosewood Country Club. He had just finished playing water polo with his best friend, Sean Ackard, and all of his other friends. He was going over to the snack bar to get himself some ice cream or something, when he felt someone tap his shoulder softly.

"Hi Noel!" Aria Montgomery said to him with a smile on her face. Aria was probably the only girl in Rosewood who was different from the average person. She had pink streaks in her long, dark brown hair. She wore a bright yellow dress that no one else would dare to wear. She was beautiful, but not in the typical Rosewood girl way. There was something exotic about her. And for all these reasons, Noel couldn't help but have crush on her.

"Oh, hey Aria," he said, trying not to sound too thrilled that she had said hi with such enthusiasm. He could never tell his friends that he liked her, because they all considered Aria 'weird', instead of 'amazing', which is what Noel thought of her as.

"Do you want to share my ice cream sandwich with me?" she asked, her big brown eyes glistening with hope.

Noel looked around. He wanted nothing more to yell "YES!" as loud as he could, but his friends were all shaking their heads, and signaling to say no.

"Sorry, but my friends are waiting for me. Maybe later." Those might have been the most painful words he had ever had to say, but there was nothing more painful than turning around and looking at the hurt in her big brown eyes as he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars at all, or any of the characters, etc.** **Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Everything seemed so weird about being back in Rosewood. The streets seemed foreign to her, even though she knew exactly where everything in the small town was. Aria pulled up to her old house, which was now her house again.

She stepped inside, and was a little disoriented. It seemed to big and cold, especially with all the boxes scattered everywhere. The house she and her family had in Iceland was much cozier than this. She was making her way into the kitchen when her younger brother, Mike came running through the back door with his lacrosse stick in one hand.

"Mom!" I heard him yell, "Can you drive me to lacrosse tryouts? They start in 10 minutes!" Mike was obsessed with lacrosse.

"Ask your sister to take you, I have some errands to run!" she replied.

"Alright, I'll drive you. Get in the car!" Aria grumbled. The last thing she wanted to do was drive her little brother to his stupid lacrosse practice. All the lacrosse boys were the same. Rich, good looking, and cocky. Typical Rosewood boys.

She was surprised how well she knew the way to her old school, Rosewood Day. After all, she had been all the way in Europe for two years!

As she pulled into the parking lot, she saw all of the lax boys warming up to get ready for tryouts.

Aria was interrupted from her thoughts by Mike asking, "Are you going to stay and watch or not?"

She could have gone over to a local bar called 'Snookers' to pass the time while Mike was at practice, but for some reason she wanted to stay and watch.

"Uh, yeah, I'll stay," I replied.

"Cool," he said before running over to his friends like he hadn't been away in a different part of the world for two years.

Mikes tryouts were pretty boring so far. A handful of guys had already tried out, and were walking around talking to people, but it seemed as though Mike was going to be one of the last to try out.

Aria was just sitting on the grass looking at pictures of Iceland on her cell phone when she heard someone slowly approach her. She looked up. What she saw surprised her. Noel Kahn, the guy she had loved in elementary school through 7th grade, was staring at her.

"Aria? Aria Montgomery?" he said, awestruck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do you think if I owned Pretty Little Liars I would be writing fan fiction? I think not. **

**By the way, thank you to the people who reviewed this story! It really makes me happy to see a review. (;**

**-Hannah**

Chapter 3

Thousands of thoughts were racing through Aria's mind right now. Part of her still loved him, even though she had tried her best to forget about him, especially after what happened at the Rosewood Country Club all those summers ago…

*Flashback*

It was a beautiful summer day in Rosewood. A perfect day to go swimming at the Country Club with Alison.

Ali had gone over to flirt with some boys, leaving Aria to go buy herself an ice cream sandwich.

She was just about to unwrap it, when she spotted Noel Kahn, the boy she had loved for years, ever since elementary school at Rosewood Day.

She bravely walked right up to him, gave him a huge smile, and said, "Hi Noel!"

There was a slight pause, "Oh, hey Aria," he replied.

A piece of her shattered when she heard how bored he sounded when he addressed her.

This was her chance, she thought. She took a deep breath, "Do you want to share my ice cream sandwich with me?" She hoped she hadn't sounded too hopeful.

She watched Noel's eyes. She couldn't tell what he was going to say or do next, all she knew was that it tore her apart to hear him say, "Sorry, but my friends are waiting for me. Maybe later."

She had never felt more humiliated in her whole entire life.

*End Flashback*

"Um, hi?" she said, getting an idea, "Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked innocently.

It could have just been a trick of the light, but what Aria saw shocked her. Was that _hurt_ that flashed in his eyes?

"I'm Noel Kahn. Don't you remember me? I remember you!" he said, regaining his usual smirk.

"Oh! Noel Kahn! Yeah, I remember now. How have you been?" she asked, working hard to make herself sound bored, and desperately hoping he couldn't hear her heart beating. Aria thought that the whole state of Pennsylvania could probably hear it.

"I've been okay. I'm a little better now that you're back…" he looked away, but not before she got a glimpse of his face. Was the infamous Noel Kahn, blushing?

Aria didn't know what to say. This had gotten awkward, fast. She had to use _most_ of her brain to resist jumping on top of him and start kissing every part of him she could reach. The little unused part of her brain didn't want to be anywhere near him. She felt stupid holding on to a silly grudge from two years ago, but he had really hurt her, she didn't want that to happen again.

After what seemed like an eternity, Noel finally spoke again, "Hey, listen. We haven't talked in a really long time, why don't we go get some coffee or something so we can catch up?"

He talked about 'catching up' as though they were best friends before she moved to Iceland. He barely ever talked to her!

"Uh, sure, yeah, that would be nice," she finally managed to splutter.

"What about tomorrow, can I pick you up at 3?" he asked.

"Yes. Yeah, um, 3's good. I'll see you then," she half smiled.

Maybe, just maybe she would actually enjoy herself? Who was she kidding? She knew that she would enjoy herself. She just knew.

As he walked away from Aria, he felt like the luckiest guy on the planet. Sure, it was only coffee, and sure, she didn't look too thrilled about going out with him tomorrow, but he knew he could get her to like him. Eventually.

When she had been away, he tried to forget about her, but he couldn't. He loved her. Everything had reminded him of her when she was in Iceland.

Her looks had gotten a lot better since 7th grade. Not that she wasn't pretty back then, but it seemed as though Europe had really changed her. She no longer had the pink streaks in her hair, and it was even longer than it used to be. Her face was amazing, with her beautiful, bright eyes, and perfect lips.

She no longer wore crazy outfits that would earn stares from people on the street. Her style wasn't preppy, like most of the girls in Rosewood. Her style was _Aria. _

As he got into his car and drove away, Noel couldn't help the smile that was on his face.

**My longest chapter so far! I hope you like it! Please review, it brightens up my day when I get an email saying someone reviewed my story. (: Thank ya'll for even reading this.. :D**

**-Hannah**


End file.
